


Inbetween the Worlds

by DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Born Demons are Intersex, Drama, Intersex Characters, Intersex Nico, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Nico is Half Angel and Half Demon, Nico is a Virgin until Will, Pregnancy, Rimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angel!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside/pseuds/DontGetTooCloseItsDarkInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico is injured by an angel his friend Reyna sends for another angel to come to heal him. He meets the angel Will, and they share a attraction to one another and they sleep together. Nico falls in love with Will and is left carrying his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is technically the filling of a prompt from Tumblr. But then I was asked to continue it so I did and put it on here in hopes of the story getting more attention. 
> 
> I'm not really an expert on religion and the backgrounds of angels and demons, but I do know the basics. Either way, I pulled most of this out of my ass and ran whatever I came up with. I had a lot of fun writing this thought. I have no idea how I made this story even the slightest bit humorous, it was not done on purpose, but I somehow did it anyway. I blame it on Percy for not being able to take shit seriously, Will being so...himself, even demons. And Nico being his usual cute baby loner teenage self.

He was not a creature that belonged.

He was not welcomed in hell, and he certainly wasn't welcomed in heaven, and neither of the beings he was crossed with really belonged on earth, but that was where he stayed anyways. It was an in between place, and he was a in between guy, he supposed. It was one of the many burdens of being an angel-demon hybrid.

He had been walking the earth since around the Middle Ages, since his mother, an angel, and his father, a demon, had created him and left him all alone to fend for himself. Even as a child, Nico had known he did not belong anywhere, not even with the human couple who had found him as a baby, raised him and died long ago. He could hardly remember their faces anymore, and had long forgotten their names.

Nico did not look like he was anything but human. He did not have the horns of a demon, nor the wings of an angel. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin; he didn't know which parent he looked like thought. He had seen demons and angels of all coloring, and something as simple as hair color had nothing to do with determining which was which.

Personality wise, Nico thought he was no angel, but he also knew wasn't evil or cruel. He did not want bad things to happen to innocent people, he did not want hatred and demonic urges such as murder and greed to spread.

That being said, he was not sure why this angel was having such a problem with him.

He had met many angels and demons over his few hundred years. Some he had befriended, like the angel Reyna, and Hazel, who was actually his half-sister and shockingly nice for a demon. But most did not like him.

Like this one for example. He had never met her before, but he swore she reminded him of someone. She was tall and tan with short, spiky black hair and ice cold blue eyes. She was dressed head to toe in silver and wore combat boots with iron tips.

"Listen," Nico said, voice pleating with her. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, I swear!" He was panting slightly and havily injured, he had a large cut running down the side of his left shoulder and a slash across his lower back.

"Do you expect me to believe you, hybrid?" The angel demanded, her eyes narrowing. Nico winced slightly at the word, but held his ground.

"Is it a crime to exist?" he wanted to know.

"It's a crime to spread corruption." She said, walking closer to him, her wings were big and light blue with a few silver feathers here and there that matched her outfit. He wasn't sure if Angels could change the color of their wings, or if she simply dressed to match them. He had never had any wings, after all.

"I wasn't spreading corruption-I was just trying to help the little girl!" Nico said.

"You were whispering filth in her little ears." She said, her sharp eyes narrowing.

"I was not!" Nico said. "I told her to go back to her mother!"

The angel pursed her lips. "Why should I believe you? You demons have sinful tongues and alluring voices, you could have been persuading her into a lifetime of urges for committing crimes! I should slay you here and now!" She walked towards him, her aura a blinding white that made him want to shield his eyes, but he couldn't. She grabbed him roughly and was about to slam him against the building of the dingy aisle she had cornered him in. The only thing that stopped her was a sharp voice that came from behind her,

"Thalia!" The voice said sharply, Nico instantly calmed when he realized who it was. "Release him at once."

Thalia's lip curled but she released him, making him fall onto the ground. Nico moaned in pain as glass dug into his palms, adding to his wounds. Reyna stood at the beginning of the alley way, her arms crossed tightly and her eyes sharp and dark.

Contrary to popular belief, not all angels' wings were white. They came in all colors and shades, even dark gray, though he had never seen black. Reyna's wings were even bigger then Thalia's, they started light purple at the tops and ended in a midnight purple at the bottoms. She was wearing a white Roman fashioned dress and golden, chunky heeled ankle boots. Nico had always envied her wardrobe-or more so the fashion that was always opened to her. Nico could not change his clothing at will like demons or angels, he had to go out and buy them like humans, though he thought he had made himself a nice collection over the years.

Reyna turned her back to the other angel when she reached them and held out a hand for Nico. He took it loosely, wincing softly at the pain in his palms, shoulder and back. Reyna heaved him up and took both his hands in hers, healing them as best she could.

Healing was one of the few powers he had taken from his parents, but it would have taken at least an entire day. They would be left scarred and a little red, but at least they'd be healed.

"Thank you, Reyna."

Reyna's brown eyes softened and she gave him a small nod before turning to Thalia. "Thalia," she said coldly, standing in front of Nico in a stance that could be described as nothing else but protective. "What was your reason for attacking a friend of mine?"

Thalia looked a little confused. "A friend? Reyna's he's a-"

"Friend of mine." Reyna repeated herself. "Who has done nothing wrong and was attacked by you for no reason other than your own prejudices."

"Prejudices?" Thalia spat. "I'm an angel. And he-he is a demon."

"On the contrary," Reyna said lightly. "He is also an angel."

"A dirty hybrid." Thalia said coldly.

Reyna's eyes darkened and she moved towards the angel. "Go find demonic spreading somewhere else, will you? And by that I mean ones that are actually happening."

Thalia scowled darkly at Nico, but to his surprise she listened, in an instant she was gone. But it shouldn't have surprised him, Reyna was one of the most powerful and high ranked warriors of heaven. Reyna turned towards him, one of her hands clasping around his wrist and pulling it close for her to inspect. "I am not the best healer," she said softly. "They will scare."

"I'm used to them, Reyna, you know that." Nico said, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black sweatshirt. "Thank you for saving me, I was frightened she might…" Nico trailed off and looked at his feet, softly kicking at the ground. He was afraid she might have killed him. Nico was terrified of death, because he did not know where he would end up. Hell? A lost spirit wondering the world forever? Or perhaps Purgatory, the in between place of the dead. In-between, just like he was.

Reyna inspected his other wounds and did the best she could with healing them. She got them to stop bleeding, but they were still half open and throbbing.

They were suddenly joined by two other figures, both of whom he recognized and both angels. Neither of them were exactly friends, but they had never tried to harm Nico or make false claims against him. Both of them were men, one of them had ice blue eyes and light blond hair, he was tall and very tan with a scar of his lip, his name was Jason. The other was tall as well, tan, with windswept black hair and eyes the color of the sea. His name was Percy. Jason's wings were, strangely, light lavender, while Percy's were a dark blue, almost navy. They wore modern day youth clothing.

There was once a time when his cheeks would have flushed with the red of a thousand cherries at the sight of Percy, but that had been over three centuries ago when he realized he could never be with him, he could never be with anyone. Not a demon. Not an angel. Not a human. No one would ever want him.

"Reyna, what's wrong? My sister sent us a distress call." Jason said.

Oh. Now Nico realized why Thalia had reminded him of someone. She and Jason had the same height, icy blue eyes, and bright tan.

Reyna's cheeks colored so faintly one would have thought it was a trick of the light. Nico was the only one who knew of Reyna's affections for Jason. Just like she was the only one who knew about his love for Percy all those years ago. Well, besides Hazel and Leo.

"Your sister is a fool at times." Reyna said. "She overreacted."

"Overreacted?" Percy laughed. "Thalia? Never."

"What happened?" Jason asked, ignoring his friend's obnoxious laughter.

Reyna stepped aside and allowed them to see Nico, who had his head down and was as close to the alley wall as he could get without rubbing his wound against the dirty bricks. Percy grinned at the sight of him as Jason eyed him a little suspiciously.

"Hey, Nico!" Percy grinned widely. Sometimes Nico thought that Percy forgot he was part demon. "How's it going? What were ya doin this time? Taking more than one sticker at the pediatrician's office again?"

"Technically that would be stealing." Jason grumbled,

"Loosen up, Jace!" Percy said.

"Sometimes I wonder about you, Percy." Jason said, rolling his eyes at Reyna who simply shook her head.

"The sticker thing only happened once," Nico grumbled, avoiding all their eyes in irritation, gesturing wildly with his hands. "I couldn't help it, they were Mythomagic."

"What happened to you, Nico?" Percy asked, curiously, looking at his cut up sweatshirt and injuries.

"Thalia did it," Reyna said, putting her booted heel down on a clump of brown glass, her nose wrinkled at the strong stench of old beer. "I was thinking of letting Will have a look at him."

Jason grunted in agreement. "That would be alright, I suppose. As long as he didn't do anything wrong, I don't see why he deserves the wounds." For some reason he was looking at Nico's face, hair and clothes very seriously, eyebrows scrunched together. He had only met Jason once or twice before under heavy battle in which Nico had offered some assistance. He was not very good at quick healing like real angels and demons, but he had other powers. He could do magic with shadows, darkness, dreams and the earth. They were things neither of the races had ever seen before.

There was a group of demons going after a group of online friends that had met up and gone camping in the woods, a good twenty or so girls in tents under the stars and away from civilization in the mountains. They would have been a fine feast, if not for the angels. And Nico. It had been Reyna's idea, she had underestimated the amount of demons in the group and had called on Nico to help, being the only one (besides Hazel and Leo once again) to know about his powers.

He made all the girls fall into a deep sleep, filled with red velvet cupcakes, hot mermaids, a justice system without corruption, and guys with manners and good morals, the kind of things he thought girls might like.

Jason had been amongst the angels that had been keeping the demons at bay, Percy had also been there along with Frank, Annabeth, Leila, Dakota, Conner, Pollux, Malcolm, Travis and Lou Ellen and Cecil, who were two other angels he had befriended over time.

"Who's Will?" Nico asked, looking down at his still aching hands.

Reyna patted his back. "A trusted friend. I shall bring him to your quarters in a few hours. He is busy at the moment."

….

Nico had an apartment in Brooklyn. It was the second to last floor of a tall building, apartment number S81. It was a small place, one bedroom, one bath, one kitchen; one-well you get the picture. He had saved money over the years and could probably afford to live in a better place, but he felt safe and secure in his little apartment and he didn't see why he needed more space. And he would never admit it, but after being chased after by both demons and angels his entire life, he was left a little paranoid.

Eventually, after a decade or so he would have to move to a new place where he wouldn't be recognized, he could only stay so long before people started to realize he didn't age. Two years ago he had been living in Manhattan, and ten years before that, in Portland, Connecticut. He liked the North East and had only left it twice, once to live in San Francisco in the late eighties (he had stayed for a year and then moved back to Maine) and then had lived in Canada during the Great Depression and World War Two.

Immortals didn't have to eat, not really. Demons ate souls and humans, especially their entrails, for fun sometimes, and he had heard stories from Cecil about great feasts in heaven, (thought he wasn't sure he believed him) Nico did not eat souls, human entrails, or great feasts.

He had a fine liking for nacho cheese, tortilla chips and whole bunch of other mortal junk food thought. Instead of making a real dinner, which he did sometimes, he warmed himself up some cheese, grabbed a bag of chips, two Cokes, and sat himself in front of the TV.

He was three episodes behind on Stalker and he really wanted to find out if Amanda had told Beth about Jack yet. To be completely honest, he had forgotten that Reyna's angel friend was supposed to be stopping by that night. Thalia had attacked him in the early morning and he had spent his day trying to contact Hazel and Leo and telling them to stay in hell where they belonged or a crazy angel was gonna find their asses and kill them

Yes, he realized that might sound strange to the common mortal.

Hazel had then replied, quite protectively. "Nico why were you fighting angels? Do you want me to handle this for you?"

No, Nico did not need his sister to fight his battles, demon or not, and he didn't want more trouble between the two races then there already was. He had then said, Well you see sis I grabbed this little girl because she was about to step into the street and I told her to go back to her mom who wasn't paying attention and this angel thought I was trying to make the little girl spread demonic urges.

Hazel had laughed so hard Nico had hung up on her, not completely sure why demons had cell phones in the first place.

After getting in contact with Leo and having about the same conversation (he had also hung up on Leo once he started laughing) it had been late. He had switched his bloody and dirty sweatshirt and jeans in for a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt . His wounds were healing very slowly and he was ignoring them the best he could. He was sitting in the dark, legs curled up and bowl of dip sitting on the pillow rested on his knees when there was a knock on the door.

He paused the episode, more confused than anything else, since people who didn't live there had to buzz in to get in. Maybe it was one of his neighbors?

When he opened the door, you could say he was surprised.

If he had brought his bowl of cheese with him like he had briefly considered, he would have dropped it in alarm, for an angel stood outside his door in the hall. He looked like the way people would expect an angel to look like.

Blond curls that looked like God had taken centuries to carefully weave and create with golden thread, blue eyes that held the color of a summer sky, perfect skin that was free of any blemish or wrinkle. He was tall and had lean muscles, His wings were such a pure white one would think they were carefully crafted from dove feathers, picked and placed into their shape with pristine care and patience.

He wore fashionably torn light washed jeans and a white tee-shirt.

"Hello," he said, giving Nico a thousand watts smile. "I'm Will, Reyna sent me to look at your hands and body."

Nico looked down at his hands as if they had started Armageddon without his knowledge.

"My hands?" he repeated softly before looking back up. "Body?"

Will's wings were no longer visible and a light gray pea coat had taken its place. It was unbuttoned and Will had his hands deep in the pockets.

"She said Thalia cut you on your back and shoulder and your hands were scratched, I sincerely apologize on her behalf."

Nico started at the perfectly carved face before blurting out, "I'm half demon, you know."

Will cocked his head, resembling a confused puppy. "I'm aware, why do you have a terrible deed to confess?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Nico wondered.

Will shrugged. "I'm nice to everyone. Now can I have a look at those babies?"

Nico nodded and allowed Will into his apartment. The blond angel closed the door behind him and followed him into the living room, where the junk food was laid out on the coffee table and Stalker was still paused where Jack was talking to Ethan outside his mother's house.

He thought about cleaning up the food, but worried that he would look stupid, so he just took a seat on the couch and hesitantly offered up his hands. Will looked around the apartment, taking particular interest in the picture of himself, Hazel and Leo on the shelf on the hutch on the other side of the room for a fraction of a second before taking a seat himself and gently grabbing his thin wrists.

"Interesting company." Will said as he inspected the dark pink cuts, some of them were really deep while others really were just little scrapes. Reyna had not been lying-not that she could-she wasn't a good healer.

"Excuse me?" Nico said.

"I've met those two before." He shook his head, fighting a smile. "Their quite strange for demons."

Nico stiffened a little, though he couldn't tell if it was because of the comment or because Will's hands were soft and warm against his beaten hands. They were healed in a blink of an eye. Will grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head so he could look at his shoulder and back closely, he let out a long, impressed whistle and went to work on his back. Once they was done he turned Nico back around and looked at his shoulder, Will started talking again.

"I mean, most demons are set on spreading damnable ways, but those two just like to play tricks, things that make peoples days a little worse. They don't set out to corrupt, they set out to annoy and frustrate. It's amusing."

Annoy and frustrate? That was certainly a dead ringer for them both.

"Neither of them had anything to do with Lucifer," Nico found himself telling Will. "They were born demons."

"I know." Will said. "I've taken into account all the angels and demons in our universe. Their names, their actions, their births, I find it to be interesting and important."

Nico stared and he suddenly realized something. He had been there since the beginning, since before Lucifer's fall, he had so many years on Nico it was almost embarrassing. He shouldn't have been as intimidated as he was-he had met angels that old before. Reyna was one of them, as was Jason, Annabeth, Frank….and his mother.

Will want on to say, "I've even taken you into account Nico di Angelo, a hybrid of demon and angel, truly one of a kind." Their eyes met, summer sky blue and chocolate brown. "Such a strange creature," he said lowly, his eyes were intense, like they could see straight threw him. "Strange, complex, but beautiful as well."

He was trembling and Will didn't look all that concerned, just kept his fingers on Nico's shoulder. He watched as the skin healed perfectly, no scar or mark able to trace.

"Thank you," he said, his voice shock but he tried to pretend he didn't notice. He grabbed the shirt that had been cast aside and put it back on, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Will smiled at him brightly, his eyes no longer looking like they knew his every secret and thought. "You're welcome." He got up from his seat and started heading towards the door. Nico, feeling oddly desperate, followed after him.

Will looked a little amused, "Perhaps I shall see you again, Nico. If you ever get injured again….I may find my way back to you."

"Or perhaps without the injury." Nico said, and then blushed crimson when he realized what he had said.

Will chuckled and his eyes changed again, going back to old and intense. "Perhaps." He whispered and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will do the frickle frackle. The end. At least for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just all smut, fucking hell I am a blushing piece of shit that doesn't know how to write smut lord save me.
> 
> Okay Chapter Two here we go~

Nico was not expecting 'perhaps I'll see you again' to mean that he would see Will two days later. He had not expected to feel such pleasure when they met each other again either. Will had him on the couch with light conversation for a total of five minutes before he was tugging down the smaller beings sweatpants and he was lowering his head between his thighs.

He tried to close his knees, not because he didn't want Will to do it, because he was ashamed of what lay between there. Technically, Nico was a born demon, even though he was also an angel. And being a born demon meant that he had a few extra parts. Will grabbed his knees and gently prided them apart before swiping his tongue along the length of his extra opening. Nico gasped, eyes fluttering as pleasure wracked threw his body.

His virginity was something he had never lost, even after all his years on earth. He wasn't attracted to any of the angels and demons he actually trusted and he didn't think a human would take too kindly to his extra bits and pieces, the only reason the family that had taken him in as a newborn had not killed him or something was because they could not have children themselves.

One of Will's fingers replaced his tongue, slipping into his hot, velvety warmth. He gasped softly at the unfamiliar intrusion, Will gently pumped his finger in and out as his mouth went lower, slowly licking around the rim of his asshole at a leisurely pace, each soft movement of both tongue and finger sent shivers up and down his spin. The thumb of the same hand that had a finger inside of him moved up and rubbed at his little clit, Nico yelped at the shock of pleasure that ran threw his body, before keening and tossing his head back at the armrest of the couch, his dark hair framing his head like a black halo. A second finger joined the first inside of him and Will's movement sped up as he grew wetter and wetter, little trickles of his slick running down Will's fingers.

Will's tongue had breached the tight muscles of his ass, he licked his rim and swept his tongue inside and around until his opening was slightly gaping and out worldly sensitive, every swipe of the tongue had him moaning and jerking towards the intruding tongue.

Nico's hands were bunched around the fabric of his couch, holding it so hard his knuckles turned white and his fingers started to hurt and feel a little numb all at once, he had moved his head so he could watch Will work between his thighs. His legs were spread wider than he ever thought they could get, his left leg was opened so far it was hanging off the back of the couch, and his right ankle was resting on the coffee table. Will's free hand came up and locked around his cock, he whimpered at the tight grip the strong hand had on him as it started pumping him at a torturously slow pace, starting at the thicker base and slowly sliding up to his tip and repeating the process.

If he hadn't been caught in such a blissful state he would have been aware of the horribly embarrassing noises that were escaping his mouth. He started out making noises that were almost kitten like, soft mewling and whining and then growing and escalating until his voice was up several octaves higher and he was pleating for Will to go faster, making him feel even more terrific.

He also asked Will to kiss him, thought he hadn't even realized it until all the fingers were gone, as well as Will's talented mouth. Will sat up between Nico's legs and leaned forward, claiming his mouth and kissing him gently.

"Will," he said, gently pulling back. "W-what are you doing?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Will said, leaning down slightly and kissing his jaw tenderly. "I couldn't stop thinking about touching you and you're most intimate places," his fingers ran over his wet folds and Nico whimpered. "You've made me into a very bad, bad angel these last few days, my dear."

Nico shivered underneath Will. "I-I didn't mean too."

"I know you didn't," Will cooed, Nico heard the sounds of Will's buckle being undone and then the being was kneeling on the couch, bottomless and his cock throbbing and red against his stomach, when Nico looked up it was only to find heated blue eyes staring down at him.

Will gave him a questioning look even as he stroked himself, lubing his cock up with his own pre cum and Nico's juices that lingered on his hands. Knowing exactly what Will was silently asking for, Nico hesitantly nodded and the angel smiled a smile that was…well, angelic.

The blond wrapped his strong arms around Nico's waist and picked him up. Nico instinctively wrapped his legs around Will's waist and he walked them to the bedroom without a moment's pause even though Nico hadn't told him where it was.

He opened the door with one hand; the other still tightly wrapped around Nico, and walked them into the dark room. Will didn't turn on the lights, which made Nico feel relieved. Which he also found ridiculous, being shy around the angel even thought he had just ate out his ass and fingered him not two moments ago on the coach.

Will laid him out on the bed, his head hitting his pillow and his body ending up spread eagle on the mattress. Will stood by the side of the bed, looking golden in the line of sunlight that traveled in threw a break in his thick black curtains. He pulled off his white t-shirt-which he looked almost offensively sexy in, and casted it aside before climbing onto the bed and in between Nico's carelessly spread legs.

When he saw Will looking so damn gorgeous in the sunlight he had started rubbing at his clit in a desperate need for pleasure, but Will grabbed his wrist and made him stop pleasuring himself. Nico whined but Will ignored him, instead grabbing Nico's sweatshirt and pulling it over his head so he was then completely naked.

He felt small and vulnerable under Will's eyes, he curled in on himself slightly which resulted in Will leaning forward and kissing a line starting from his collar bone and ending at the corner of his mouth that was light and relaxing, settling his tense muscles and nervous thoughts.

"Are you alright with this?" Will said, as he picked up one of Nico's legs and gently hooked it over his broad, golden shoulder. If his wings were out Nico's ankle would have been on a part of it, but they weren't. "I haven't been hearing any no's," Will went on. "But I haven't been hearing any yes' either." Will's fingers were casually playing with his opening, which felt burning hot and was so wet he worried he might ruin the mattress.

"Yes," Nico said his voice a little hoarse. "Yes, Will, I want it." He spread his legs wider as if to confirm it with his body. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes were glossy with arousal.

Will leaned over him and started sucking on his neck as his fingers entered his soaking entrance, three this time. Nico moaned loudly at the stretch and bucked down on the fingers and making Will go farther inside of him, he was surprised at how good it felt.

"Isn't….isn't it supposed to hurt?" Nico whispered.

Will smiled against his neck. "No, it's not supposed to hurt." He placed a kiss over Nico's pulse point. "That's a myth and thought process that was spread by demons. As long as the vagina-"

Nico giggled slightly at the word and Will rolled his eyes.

"As long as you're properly lubricated and aroused and relaxed you won't feel the crippling pain that the humans have labeled as 'normal.'" Will made air quotes with one hand because his other was still inside of him. "And fingering beforehand is always good too, foreplay is a big factor." Will bent down and started kissing his neck again, his fingers speeding up a little. "Are you relaxed, Nico?" Will whispered in his ear.

"Yes," he whispered, he laid nearly boneless on the bed, his limbs limp and the rest of his body pliant and easy persuaded.

"Is your v-"

"Don't say the word again," Nico scowled. "Yes, Will, I'm aroused and ready, do your thing."

"Well aren't you a romantic." Will laughed; he sat up on his knees and removed his fingers, Nico whimpering a little at the loss. He put the long ago fallen leg back on his shoulder but kept the other where it was as he scooted forward, his hand was resting on the thigh of the leg spread on the bed, keeping it in place as his other hand grasped the base of his cock.

Nico's eyes had closed, but besides that he kept his body completely relaxed and still. It didn't hurt, Will had not been lying, but it was slightly uncomfortable.

When he opened his eyes Will was giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry," he said, "It's your first time, so you might feel some discomfort."

Nico gave him a questioning look and Will's smile widened slightly.

"Angels can feel what the people around them feel, their joy, their sadness, their pain, sometimes we can take a little away and make it our burden to share." Will explained.

"I wish I could do something wonderful like that." Nico muttered, he had turned his head and his mouth was half in his pillow.

"You can already do amazing things, Nico." Will hummed; running his hands along Nico's sides and chest as he gently started thrusting his hips. Nico gasped at the pleasure that overtook his body.

He moaned loudly, cramming his neck back as Will picked up the pace a little; the leg he had been holding down was now released and put over it over his shoulder along with the other one. Nico cried out at the depth this allowed Will to go to.

Will leaned down so he was hovering over Nico, the boys legs going lower along his back, Nico crossed his ankles and pulled Will closer to him with his arms and legs, wanting a kiss, which he got. Will's mouth was rough and playful against his, prying his lips apart and tongue running over the roof of his mouth.

Will's cock was hitting a spot that made him wither and nearly shriek against his lips, his hands clawed mercilessly against the angels shoulder blades but he didn't seem to have any protests, he simply groaned as their mouths fell apart, his eyes going dark and drove into him faster.

Nico's back arched as the orgasm he had been fighting ever since Will started touching him on the couch approached quicker and quicker with every raging thrust of Will's unforgiving hips. Will's arms were locked around Nico's back, pulling him closer and closer to his chest as he fucked him.

Nico's head was nuzzled between his shoulder and neck, where he moaned and cried out frantically as the end approached. He was happy though, that Will seemed to be finding just as much pleasure from this as he was, he tightened his slipping legs around Will and the blond cursed, much to his surprise, and his nails dug a little into Nico's lightly flushed skin.

"Fuck, Nico, fuck." Will growled, as Nico cried out the angels name, nails digging so deep in his back he would have drawn blond if the blond had been human, his pussy clenched tight around Will's cock and covered it in his cum. Nico's cock, that had gone untouched since the living room erupted into life and splattered white between their bodies.

He went limp in Will's arms as the blond continued to thrust into his oversensitive entrance. Nico let out quiet, tired moans for every thrust before Will came inside of him.

Will pulled out of him as gently as he could and laid down next to him, taking the dark haired hybrid into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked Nico, kissing his forehead.

"Little sore." Nico answered.

Will's hand traveled down as if to heal it, but Nico grabbed his wrist.

"I like it, leave it." Nico mumbled before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry my doves, the horror of my smut skills is over. probably. i have no more smut planned at the moment.
> 
> next chapter is some nico angst and you meet hazel and leo

**Author's Note:**

> Beware my children, the chapter that lays ahead includes vaginal sex, and the chapter after that include both vaginal and anal sex, mpreg, really weird humor, and drama.


End file.
